User blog:MystiTrainer/My MCSM OC, Myles
(Look, guys, I know this guy seems pretty similar to Jetrashipper's OC Nikki, but dis boy named Myles was thought of before I even heard of Deviant Art and his/her stories. I'm not dissing him here, I REALLY REALLY REALLY love his stories to death, sooooo....) Myles Full name: Myles ???? Height: 5'07 (Jesse's 6'09 in this AU) Weight: umm, I can't really think of a fitting one. Age: S1: 14-S2: 19 Pets/Partners: Twister the Parrot. He's unique because he has a pretty weird coloring that was revealed to be a genetic condition. Sort of like a gray and cyan palette, the head having a sort of hoodie-like shape before going into cyan. He also has a weirdly shaped cyan crest on his chest. Appearance: He's a bit tall for his age, and he has a ragged black and purple hoodie with blue slacks and red sneakers. He chose the Star Shield while Jesse chose the Swordbreaker. In S2, he has a more casual look, with a blue and white striped tee-shirt and dark blue shorts. Relationships Jesse: Myles is Jesse's little brother, and she sometimes spoils him in ways she shouldn't, causing Myles to be pretty bold and even a bit arrogant. But they share a special bond that can never be broken, even as Jesse drifts away from him as she grows older in S2. Petra: Myles is pretty bold, and keeps trying to hit on Petra, as he has a truck sized crush on his sister's best friend. He keeps getting rejected and a few punches in the face, Petra sometimes being oblivious to him. But, at the end of a Block and a Hard Place, she finally starts to warm up to Myles and even becomes a little affectionate. Oo-lah-lah. Axel: Axel and Myles are pretty much best friends, and they always seem to agree on everything, except when Myles chose to visit Ellegaard with Jesse. They are always together, and Myles is very worried about him in Eps. 6-8 until he sees him again. In S2, Myles misses Axel when he leaves to Boom Town, and almost worries himself to death when he finds out that the Admin is in Beacontown. Olivia: Olivia and Myles are pretty chill with each other, but their relationship improved when Myles chose to visit Ellegaard. In A Block and a Hard Place, they high fived when the Wither Storm died and hugged each other (while crying) when Reuben died. In the episodes 6-8, Myles is worried about Olivia and is also very worried about her when the Admin goes to Beacontown. Lukas: Myles was Lukas' first friend from the Dead Enders from the start, believing Petra when she recommended him to Jesse. Later on, Myles was furious at Lukas for freezing up instead of saving one of the peeps stuck in the Wither Storm, but that anger cools down when he gave him a cookie, and when Petra was revealed to be alive. In Eps. 6-8, Myles and Lukas become the Academic Duo, becoming pretty good friends on the process. In S2, he admires Lukas' job as an author, as it was one of the jobs he used to want to undertake. (I'll add some more when I think of more) Personality Myles is a bold, sometimes arrogant ball of energy. What annoys most people is that he's always running around, even at night when everybody's relaxing. He never restrains himself from saying things that he wanted, except when he knew it wouldn't be the time. He has a large soft spot for animals, as shown when he took in Twister without a second thought. He is also not capable of killing people, and was relieved when he realized that respawning was real in the Games. He is also fond of all types of inventions, which made Ellegaard his favorite member of the OOTS. He also has a role model in Harper. Trivia *Myles' birthday is March 18, as that's when Myst thought of him! *Myles x Petra is the only ship semicanon in Myst's AU. **This is excluding Harper x Ivor, which I canon. *In Myst's mind, Myles would be best friends Fred if he had ever met him. *Myles thought that Smushy Cutecheeks would be perfect to play Reuben. *He built a statue for Nell, which was a shovel. *He is part of the New Ocelots. *His favorite Youtuber out of the group is Stampy. *His favorite food is steak. *Myles is super ticklish. *He is considered to be the secondary Engineer/Warrior of the New Order. *His role model is Harper, as revealed up there. *Even though he wanted to study and understand PAMA, Jesse ripped out the heart before he could. *He despises most types of violence, and secretly agreed when Ivor remarked, "More needless violence. It solves nothing." after Jesse punched the man. Category:Blog posts